


They Don't Care

by CharMarStein



Series: What If They Knew [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cutting, Depressed Luke, Depression, M/M, Protective Ashton, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sad thing is this is my truth. This is how I feel and I wish they knew but they don't. They don't even care, why would they care... I don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Sad suicide thoughts and attempt so if you get triggered don't read.

I can't believe I thought they would care. I haven't been talking to them for three days now and they haven't even noticed. I mean how could I have been so stupid to think they would ever care. As long as I do my part and don't mess it up I don't matter.

 

I thought that at least one of them would be able to tell that my voice cracks when I sing. Maybe one would say something about the long sleeves in the summer and that fact that I don't go swim anymore. Or maybe, just maybe one of them would realize that they haven't seen me eat a real meal, or really eat anything at all, in over a month. Really though who was I kidding They don't care about me, they aren't my family, not that it matters my family doesn't care either. 

 

They don't want me around, so maybe I should just leave. Maybe I should let them be free. I'm a burden, holding them back from what they could be and it's selfish. So I should just let myself go. It would be easy because no one cares. Just cut a little too deep, swallow down a little more than necessary, take that last step off the edge. I don't know if anyone would even notice, I know they wouldn't care. But maybe that would be an inconvenience too. Maybe I should just leave first and then when they stop pretending to look I can die in peace, without the possibility of someone pretending to care for the sake of their image. Really though it doesn't matter, I just know I need to leave, I need to get out of here forever, I need to die.


End file.
